


Plunder

by yeaka



Category: Conan the Barbarian (1980s Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Valeria watches her men play.
Relationships: Conan/Subotai, Conan/Subotai/Valeria
Kudos: 5





	Plunder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning I’ve only seen the 1982 film.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Conan: The Barbarian or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They topple over like the animals they are, falling sideways into the furs, first Conan on his back and then Subotai, but Subotai’s the one that says there. He wouldn’t stand a chance in a real fight, not against _Conan_ , a beast twice the size of both him and Valeria combined, a vicious warrior with the snarl of a wolf. But Valeria doesn’t think it’s so much defeat as delight that keeps Subotai right where he is, in the center of their nest, right next to where she’s sprawled out on her stomach. She could reach out and touch him, does, in fact—she puts her hand on his shoulder just to feel _a part of it._ She can feel Conan’s eyes burning into her. It’s hotter than the fire crackling overhead, casting them all in a rust-orange glow. She gives him a little nod, as though he needs her permission, when really he’s a wild thing that can take what and whoever he wants. 

In the moment, he seems to want Subotai, which is just fine and dandy, because Valeria’s in the mood to watch. She settles her head next to Subotai’s and sees his breath hitch. His head arches back, eyes falling closed against his golden cheeks, chest lifting off their bed. Conan’s bearing down over him, up on all fours, wedged between his legs, but one hand thrust under Subotai’s scattered skirt. There’s a trail of rum sloshed across Conan’s washboard abdomen, probably slicked along his hand, driving into Subotai, because he can’t get wet like she can. But he still needs that moisture. Conan’s as big between his legs as he is everywhere else, and she’s taught him well how important preparation is. This time, she doesn’t have the patience for much foreplay. She mutters hoarsely, “It’s probably fine.” And Subotai doesn’t correct her, just bites his bottom lip and nods, like he can’t _wait_ to get started.

Conan doesn’t seem to hear them. The muscles in his massive arm are flexing with each crook of his fingers. His brown hair tumbles over his broad shoulders as he bends down, mouth open wide—she sees him go in for Subotai’s throat and knows how hard the bite is from the way Subotai screams. No one else comes running. The surrounding villagers are more than used to the shrieks of Conan’s victims. One of Subotai’s arms snaps around Conan’s back, scrabbling for purchase, and the other knots in the furs. Valeria gives that tense shoulder a little stroke but nothing more. Conan rocks into Subotai in a long, fluid motion that makes Subotai moan like a banshee. It makes Valeria’s toes curl against the bottom of her sandals. She rasps, “Conan, _now._ ”

This time, he listens. His hand slithers away, still drenched, and his mouth moves to Subotai’s jaw, nipping at his chin. Conan shifts his hips, maybe lining up, and she knows exactly when he’s breached, because Subotai _screams_.

That first thrust is brutal, fierce and unexpected, and the next one’s just as merciless—Valeria watches, fascinated, as Conan draws back and slams in, driving down into Subotai with all the feral strength of a demon. He doesn’t hold back, as he sometimes does with her, but clearly pours himself into it, groaning right along with Subotai’s strangled cries. He mouths at Subotai’s lips but only connects half the time, the rest just gasping there, eyes scrunched shut and body tense—he’s perched like a cat but grinding down like a snake. His entire body rolls with the motion. Subotai’s legs scrabble around Conan’s hips, blunt nails clawing at Conan’s back, hair a sweat-slick mess about his head. They’re both sweating like pigs. It makes their muscles gleam and makes the thick stench of _sex_ all the more pungent. Valeria should probably find it disgusting, but doesn’t, can’t, is so _into it_ —especially when their mouths manage to connect and they’re kissing the air out of each other’s lungs. 

It goes for an absurdly long time—much longer than it should last when it’s so passionate, so relentless, nearly violent—or maybe it just feels like it’s taking forever because it’s _so hot_ and makes Valeria desperate for her turn. She can’t wait, but also can’t stop it, couldn’t deny Subotai the exquisite pleasure of Conan’s mammoth cock. Subotai’s eyes are completely dilated when he manages to open them, cheeks flushed as much as Conan’s chest, and they’re panting like dogs but still keep kissing, touching, rubbing as much of their well-toned bodies together as they can, crushing together like they’re trying to become _one_ —

And then Conan grits his teeth and hisses like he always does now when he comes, and Valeria knows without seeing that he’s spilling inside Subotai’s tight channel. Subotai groans languidly and slumps back, gratefully taking it every push. Conan rams into him a few more times, milking it out. And then Conan’s slowly pushing back up onto his knees, and Valeria can see the mess that Subotai’s own end made across both their stomachs. 

Conan’s still embedded in him. Buried to the hilt. And that’s hot but she’s _jealous_. It takes tremendous effort not to demand he or either one of them stop and satiate her right that second. 

She loves them both enough to give them those extra minutes. She lies there, just eyeing the aftermath, seeing the way they stare at one another in sizzling affection. Then she can’t take it anymore, and she’s leaning in to peck the corner of Subotai’s square mustache. 

When she settles back, Conan’s grinning, and he mounts her next like the beautiful barbarian he is.


End file.
